


Fundraising

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Chankailay üçlüsü...





	Fundraising

**Author's Note:**

> Yazar hesabını kapattığı için orijinal link veremiyorum maalesef ama izin kesinlikle vardır!!!

 

Bir para toplayıcı. Park Chanyeol’un varlığının zehri olmanın başlangıcıydı. Neden mi? SM’in adamlarının lanet olası halk ilişkileriydi. Ne zamandan beri farklı kabiliyetlerini önemsiyorlardı? Cevap birazdan ortaya çıkacak.

Gruptaki ana dansçı olmadığı açıktı. Üyeler arasında ortalamada bile yoktu. Hemen Chen’den sonra en alt sıralardaydı. Ancak, solo dans yapılması için seçilmişti. Bu SM’in yaptığı en büyük hataymış gibi duruyordu. Yine de elinden geleni yapıyordu.

Aptal görünmemek için yapması gereken tüm koreografi öğretilmişti.

Dengesini kaybederek yere serildi. Önceki seferine göre ayağa kalkıp devam etmeyi başarmıştı.

“Hyung, dans ettiğinde bu kadar garip göründüğünü hiç düşünmemiştim.”

Chanyeol döndüğünce EXO’nun ana dansçıları Kai ve Lay’i gördü. Çantalarıyla beraber gelmişlerdi ve provaya hazır görünüyorlardı. İkisinin prova yapmasına hiç şaşırmamıştı ama neden prova yaptıklarını merak etmişti. İkisinin yapmasına gerek yoktu.

“Kai…” Lay’in sesi genç olana bakarken kısıldı. “Hyung’una karşı daha saygılı olmalısın.”

“Sehun daha kötüsünü söylerdi.” Bu muhtemelen doğruydu, ama Çinli çocuk yalnızca iç çekti.

“Başladığından beri çok yol kat ettiğinden eminim.” Lay, Chanyeol’a gülümsedi ve çantasına eğilerek saç spreyi çıkardı. “Al bunu dene.”

“Kötü göründüğüm için mi kötü dans ettiğimi söylüyorsun bana?” diye sordu. Lay onun şakasına gülerek başını iki yana salladı.

“Hayır. Ayakkabılarının altına sık. Etrafta kaymanı engelliyor. Güven bana her zaman buna ihtiyacım oluyor. Ayrıca bize dansını göster.”

Chanyeol başıyla onayladı. Büyük olanın ona dediğini yaparak spreyi sıktı. Müzik çaların yanında durun ikiliye baktı. Bir şey hakkında sessizce tartışıyor gibi görünüyorlardı ama ne olduğunu anlamamıştı. Kai agresif bir şekilde müziği başlattı.

Birkez daha Chanyeol ritme göre vücudunu hareket ettirmeye başladı. Bunu daha kolay yapıyordu ama bu part onun kafasını karıştırıyordu. Bedenini hızla dalgalandırıp kaldırma kısmı onu şaşırtıyordu.

Köşeye baktığında Lay’in dimdik ayakta durduğunu, Lay’in arkasındaki Kai’in ise rahat bir şekilde suratındaki alaycı sırıtışla ona baktığını gördü. Chanyeol, Lay’in bir sorunu olabileceğini düşündü. Biraz solgun görünüyordu ama yanakları kızarmıştı. Chanyeol’le yüz yüze gelince hemen bakışlarını kaçırması Chanyeol’u meraklandırmıştı. Sonra bir şey fark etti.

“Whoa!” Chanyeol yere düşerek gördüğü şeyleri düşündü. Ezilmemesini umarak çenesini ovuşturuyordu. Sonrasında gördüğü şey Lay ona doğru koşarak nesi olduğuna bakıyordu.

“İyi misin?” Lay, Chanyeol’un çenesini tutarak yakından inceledi. Kai sakince yürüyerek geldi ve iki erkeğe yukarıdan baktı.

“Bitirdin mi?” Kai sordu. “Yapılacak işlerimiz var?”

“Ne gibi?” diye sordu Chanyeol. İkisinin de kızardığını fark etti. Belki de gördüğü gerçekti. “Kai, Lay hyung’a dokunuyor muydun?”

“Evet.” Kai cevap verdi. Lay Chanyeol’un cevabından kaçmaya çalışıyordu ama Kai kendinden emin görünüyordu. Chanyeol küçük olana sertçe bakınca Kai gözlerini kaçırdı.

“Ne kadar zamandır yapıyorsunuz bunu?” Chanyeol sordu.

“Yaklaşık bir aydır…” Kai, Lay’i kurtarmak için araya girerek cevapladı.

“Neden olduğunu sorsam?” Chanyeol cevap bekleyerek sordu.

“Benden seks öğretmemi istedi!” Lay söyleyivermişti. Chanyeol büyük olana şokla baktı. Sonra kaşlarını kaldırdı.

“Bütün hyungların arasında Lay’i seçmişsin.” Dedi Chanyeol. Bunu düşünerek başını salladı. Her zamanki gülümsemesi yüzünde belirirken ellerini birbirine çarptı. “Bu çok garip bir durum ama hadi daha garibini yapalım. Sadece sana değil Lay hyunga da öğreteceğim.”

“Şaka yapıyorsun…” Kai mırıldandı. Chanyeol onu bacaklarından çekerken nefesini tuttu. Chanyeol burnunu önündeki çadıra gömünce aşağıya baktı. Ondan güçlü hyungunun önünde diz çökmesi onu titretmişti.

“Yapmıyorum. Beni istediğini sanmıyorum. Jongin gittikçe sertleşiyorsun. Lay hyung paylaşmak senin için sorun olur mu?” Chanyeol diğerine baktığında şok olduğunu gördü. Chanyeol ve Kai’ye bakarken Lay’in gözleri koyulaşmıştı.

“Hayır olmaz.” Diye cevap verdi. Çinli çocuk dudaklarını yalayarak yutkundu. EXO’nun iki seksi dansçısıyla olmak akıllı bir seçimdi.

Chanyeol Kai’in pantolonunu yavaşça indirdi ve genç olanın iç çamaşırı giymemiş olmasına gülmek istedi. Bu odaya gelirken aklında kesinlikle Lay hyungla seks yapmak vardı. Chanyeol üyesini yavaşça eline alarak çekmeye başladı. Baş parmağıyla ucuna gelen menileri penisine yayıyordu. Chanyeol bunları yaparken sessiz olmak için elinden geleni yapıyordu Kai.

“Güzel sesini benden esirgeme.”

Kai cevap veremeden önce Chanyeol onu ağzına alınca çığlık attı. Kai’in ağzını becermesini önlemek için elleriyle kalçasını tuttu. Genç olan zevk için hevesliydi. Chanyeol üyesini emerken başını aşağı yukarı hareket ettirmeye başladı, dilini birkaç kez başının etrafında döndürmüştü. Hızlı gitmeyecekti yine de. Kai ellerini Chanyeol’un saçlarına daldırarak onu daha derine alması için zorladı. Kai orgazm olacakken geri çekilerek boşalmaması için parmağını yarığın üzerine bastırdı.

“Lay…” Kai fısıldadı. Chanyeol omzunun üzerinden Lay’e baktığında gördüklerine şaşırmıştı. Lay pantolonunu indirmiş sadece kendini çekmiyor aynı zamanda içine girecek olan kişi için kendini hazırlıyordu.

“Yani sen mi üstteydin?” Chanyeol, Kai’ye sordu. Sonunda yavaşça Kai’nin üyesini çekmeye başlayınca Kai sabırsızlığını göstermek için hırladı.

“Evet….mhmmm bırak alay etmeyi…” Chanyeol gülümseyerek daha da yavaş çekmeye başladı.

“Lay hyung buraya gel.” Chanyeol emretti. Lay poposunu havaya kaldırarak yanlarına doğru emekledi. Chanyeol, Lay’in altta olmaktan hoşlanıyor olabileceğini düşünmeye başlamıştı. “Kai’nin yanında dur.”

“Yixing ve Jongin.” Lay mırıldandı. “Seks sırasında kendi isimlerimizi kullanırız ve saygı ifadelerini atarız.” Chanyeol kıkırdayarak Lay’in üyesini eline aldı. Yüzündeki sırıtış büyüdü. Bu ikisiyle olmayı bekleyemiyordu.

“Bu muzlar ne kadar?” Chanyeol şarkı söylemeye başladı.

“Hyung şakayı bırak ve em!” Kai hırladı. Chanyeol genç olana baktı ve dudaklarını yaladı. Bakır rengi teninde ter damlaları oluşmaya başlamıştı ve dudakları ısırdığından dolayı şişmiş ve kızarmıştı.

“Hey, Yixing kendini parmakla.” Bunu demesiyle Chanyeol, Lay’in uzunluğunu ağzına alarak emmeye başladı. Başını hızla hareket ettirirken dişlerini penisine geçirince büyük olan titredi. Bu sırada Kai’in üyesini eliyle çekiyordu.

“B-boşalacağım!” Lay çığlık attı çok geçmeden menilerini Chanyeol’un ağzına bıraktı ve Chanyeol o tamamen boşalana kadar emmeye devam edince inledi. Kai adaletsizlik yüzünden sızlandı ama Chanyeol elini çekerek Lay’i arkasına döndürdü.

Chanyeol parmaklarıyla Lay’in girişini zorlamaya başladı. Onu açmak için makaslama hareketleri yaparken ne kadar dar olmasına tısladı. Chanyeol’un uzun parmakları prostatını okşarken Lay yeniden sertleşmeye başlamıştı. Genç olan parmaklarını çıkarınca yokluğuna inledi. Ellerin dizlerini hafifçe okşadığını hissetti. Farkında olmadan bacaklarını ayırarak odadaki diğer çocuğa onları neyin beklediğini gösterdi.

“Senin için hazır Jongin.” Chanyeol Kai’ye söyledi. Genç olanın Yixing’in içine girebilmesi için geriye çekildi. Kai’in Yixing’in içine girmesini izlerken iki parmağını ıslatmak için ağzına soktu. Sonunda kendi pantolonu ve iç çamaşırından kurtulunca en gencin arkasına geçti. Bir parmağıyla Jongin’in girişinin etrafında daireler çizmeye başladı.

“Hey yapma! Nhnnn…” Chanyeol bir parmağını içine itince Jongin acıyla tısladı. İçindeki parmağa alışmak için hareketlerini durdurdu. Diğer parmak eklenince tüm bedeni titredi. Yixing’in her seferinde bunu hissedip hissetmediğini merak ediyordu.

“Rahatla,” Chanyeol onu rahatlatmaya çalışıyordu. Makas hareketleri yaparken acıyı azalmak için ensesine öpücükler kondurmaya başladı. Lay de mesajı anlayarak genç olanı öpmek için kafasını çevirdi. Chanyeol parmaklarını çıkardığında Kai rahatlamaya başlamıştı. “Yalan söylemeyeceğim. Bu acıtacak ama sonrasındaki zevk için değer.”

“Çık! Çıkar onu!” Kai çığlık atıyordu. Chanyeol’un koca penisinin bakir deliğini zorladığını hissediyordu ve buna dayanamıyordu. İkiye ayrılıyormuş gibi hissediyordu.

“Hey, sorun yok.” Dedi Lay. Chanyeol tüm üyesini içine iterken Kai’in dikkatini dağıtmak için kalçalarını hareket ettirmeye başladı Lay. Chanyeol onun içinde hareket ederken Kai de Lay’in içinde yavaşça hareket etmeye başlamıştı.

Chanyeol’un vuruşların Kai’in Lay’in içinde daha derine gitmesine neden oluyordu. Chanyeol’un durmadan tatlı noktasına vurmasının Lay’in üyesini sıkıştırmasıyla birleşmesinin hissettirdiği duyguyu açıklayamıyordu Kai. Daha fazla düşünmeyi bıraktı ama ilk boşalan olmak istemiyordu.

Kai elini dikkatle Lay’in önüne götürerek üyesini yapabildiği kadar hızla çekmeye başladı.

“Siktir, geliyorum…” Lay inledi. Kalçalarını utanmazca Kai’in eline iterken boşalmaya başladı. “AH!”

Lay menileriyle dans zeminini boyamıştı. Vücudu pelteye dönmüştü ve yere doğru düştüğünü hissetti. O anda Kai içinden çıkmıştı. Arkasındaki güzelliği izlemek için kafasını çevirdi.

Chanyeol geriye oturdu ve Kai bacaklarını ayırarak üzerinde zıplamaya başladı. Genç olan karnındaki hareketliliği hissedince Chanyeol’un bacaklarını sıktı. Daha fazla kendini tutamayacağını hissedince patladı. Chanyeol de beyaz ve sıcak tohumlarını Kai’in içine bırakmıştı.

İkisi de Lay’in yanına yere uzanarak nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyorlardı. İlk gülmeye başlayan Chanyeol olmuştu.

“En azından yarın en kötü dansçı olmayacağımı biliyorum.” Dedi Chanyeol.

“Ne demek istiyorsun?” diye sordu Kai. Lay en genç olanın saçlarını karıştırarak gülümsedi.

“Seni kandırıyor Jongin. Yarın yürümek ve dans etmek senin için zor olacak. Bu birazcık acımasız oldu.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol karşı çıktı. “Hepsi iyi bir sebepten dolayıydı. Eğer o bir hata yaparsa insanlar videoyu satın alacaklar böylece biz de yardım için daha çok para kazanacağız. Ben sadece insanlara yardım ediyorum.”

“Hey hyung. Küçük aşk grubumuza katılmak ister misin?” Kai, Chanyeol’a bakarak sordu.

“Tabiki ki velet.” Chanyeol kollarını gerdi.

“Harika, bir dahaki sefere senin üstünde ben olacağım!” Lay ve Chanyeol’un nefesi Kai’in sözleriyle tıkandı.

**********

Chanyeol EXO fanları için hayatının dansını ortaya koyuyordu. Bağış için para toplayan insanlar, o onların amaçlarına ulaşmak için dans ediyordu ve hala bağış alıyorlardı.

Dansı bittiğinde gerideki EXO üyeleri yanına geldiler ve MC onlara katıldıkları için teşekkür etti. Seyirciyi selamlamak için eğildiğinde bir elin kalçasını okşadığını hissetti. Yanına döndüğünde sırıtan Kai’yi gördü.

Bu aşk üçgeni daha çok rauntlara gebeydi.

 

 

 

_**The END.** _

 


End file.
